Dimentio VS Mephiles
Interlude The characters that managed to put an end to the main protagonists: Mario & Sonic. Dimentio (Dimentio) (Cue ~ The Ultimate Show) Wiz: Dimentio, the actual antagonist of Super Paper Mario. Boomstick: SPOILERS!! Ugh, damn it. Wiz: Well, sorry to everyone out there who didn't beat Super Paper Mario. Ahem, anyway, moving on. Dimentio was originally depicted as Count Bleck's most powerful servant. But in all actuality, Dimentio had the power to end Count Bleck, a.k.a. Blumiere, all along. Dimentio tricked Mario and friends into using up all their power and the Pure Hearts while fighting Count Bleck. Then Dimentio stepped in, nearly killing Blumiere, but Nastasia taking the blow. Dimentio then recharged the Chaos Heart, brainwashed Luigi again, and... well... We won't be allowing Super Dimentio anyways, so let's not dawdle in Dimentio's backstory any longer. Boomstick: First of all, Dimentio explained to be the most powerful magic user ever, and he even managed to kill Mario, Bowser, Luigi, and Peach. Y'know, the motherfuckers that tanked a FUCKING HYPERNOVA?!?!?! Wiz: Exactly. Dimentio's magical power is very strong, capable of boxing in enemies and blowing them away into oblivion. However, it doesn't always manage to one-shot enemies, it's more of a one-shot only when Dimentio is in peak condition. Dimentio can also manipulate magical orbs he can throw at enemies, successfully brainwash others, including a robot, given time for his Magical Sprout to grow, and take over their minds. Dimentio is then able to command them for his own bidding. Boomstick: But we're only scraping the iceberg right now. Dimentio is able to create an army of copies, which can then attack using magic. Dimentio is also able to cause hallucinations, by making himself appear in mirrors and attack. Dimentio is even able to fly, and teleport, bringing even more maneuverability advantages to his benefit. Wiz: And if he becomes slightly under his foe, he is even able to warp his enemies into Dimension D, which makes Dimentio's attacks, believe it or not, 256x more potent. He even states to be able to obliterate Mario and friends with the raise of an eyebrow. Boomstick: YET LOSES!! Wiz: Oh Nintendo. How your logic makes no sense. Then again, Mario and friends state that the place makes them stronger too. But, Dimentio admits to holding back, and promises no mercy next time. Boomstick: And he fucking meant it! He came back later with MUCH stronger attacks! And at the end of the game, Dimentio even takes control over one of the most fucking overpowered weapons in all Mario history. The Chaos Heart. When manipulating this, it makes Dimentio literally invincible, and is able to destroy ALL EXISTENCE!!! AND THEN, REPLACE THEM WITH NEW WORLDS!! Wiz: Dimentio is also quite easily strong, and he's even fast enough to leave afterimages, and he's durable enough to survive his own box explosion technique without any damage, that killed Mario and friends, and he's extremely smart, easily outsmarting everyone. Literally, as he deceived Count Bleck, Mario, Luigi, and plenty others. And he knows when to get serious and he even learns from mistakes he makes. However, Dimentio does have just one crucial flaw. His ego. He believed in himself to much, and underestimated good, but most importantly, love. That was his downfall. Boomstick: Even if he looks like a clown, he's the most successful, and definitely the most powerful foe Mario and friends have ever faced. If it weren't for his ego... Dimentio: Messing around? Oh, no. Magic is no laughing matter. I am always deadly serious. Mephiles (Mephiles) (Cue ~ Mephiles' Theme) Wiz: Mephiles the Dark, Shadow's shadow. Boomstick: What the fuck? Wiz: Mephiles absorbed Shadow the Hedgehog's shadow, thus taking his form, and even inheriting some of Shadow's skills. But Mephiles was originally part of the 'Solaris Project' that occured 10 years before the timeline of Sonic 06. Boomstick: A.k.a. one of the worst games ever... Fucking Silver... Wiz: Ahem, you can talk about Silver later. Anyway, the happenings of the Solaris Project were, as the name states well, based on Solaris, but Mephiles the Dark was also part of the project. To show Silver his mistakes, Shadow & Silver induced Chaos Control to go back 10 years, and were just in time for the incident. Solaris & Mephiles escaped, and blew up part of the laboratory, killing many researchers. Shadow & Silver pursued, and captured both entities, which caused ripels in the future, that we'll talk about later. Boomstick: Anyways, time to end storytime and begin with his abilities. Wiz: Mephiles inherited Shadow's Chaos Control skill, but only to an extent, as he was never demonstrated to be able to stop time. Only teleport. Boomstick: What sucks for Mephiles is he never was able to battle hand-to-hand. He much rather spawned enemies to attack, and hide in Shadow's shadow. Hence him never wanting to battle anyone else but Shadow. However, he wasn't afraid of Sonic after Shadow fixed Silver the faggot up. Mephiles killed Sonic by transforming his arm into a Lightsaber and impaling Sonic through the heart! Wiz: So he does have means of battling hand-to-hand but not many. Mephiles is also able to charge up giant energy blasts and fire them at enemies, and he can also create an army of copies which can then latch onto enemies and explode! Mephiles is also capable of teleportation, as stated before, and he can also fly! And he was even able to resist means that once trapped him away forever. Boomstick: Mephiles isn't very strong, and isn't the fastest without teleportation, but he is nearly immortal! Believe me or not, Mephiles is incapable of dying unless you trap him away in... well, something that CAN trap someone away. Wiz: Despite that, Mephiles is extremely simple-minded, arrogant, and lacks hand-to-hand combat skills. Boomstick: Even though he was created in the worst game probably ever created, Mephiles the Dark might just be the most persistent and powerful villain in the series. Mephiles: It's futile. The world will betray you. Why fight at all? Why risk your life for those who will persecute you later? Pre-DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. ''Let's settle this debate '''once and for all.' Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A ''DEATH BATTLLLLLLLE!!!!'' DEATH BATTLE! COUNT BLECK'S CASTLE ---------------------------- Dimentio warped in, expecting Mario. But instead seen a weird... hedgehog??? "And you are...?" Dimentio asked. "Mephiles the Dark. You?" Mephiles replied. "The master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... You may call me Dimentio." Dimentio replied back. "What is your business here?" Dimentio asked. "I am here to take what is called the 'Chaos Heart'" Mephiles said. "I apologize, but that's none of your business." Dimentio replied. "Oh? I'm sorry, but if it's not given to me, I must take it by force." Mephiles stated. "Ah hahahaha! I guess we must have a duel!" Dimentio replied. "Very well." Mephiles said, then duplicating an army. "Oh? You biting my style?" Dimentio asked, then duplicating an army as well. FIGHT! Dimentio immediately closed Mephiles, the real one, into a box and blew it up. "Ciao, Mephiles." Dimentio said, turning his back. "Not so fast, Dimentio." Mephiles said, spinning in midair. "I can't die that easily." Mephiles replied. "Oh? Then I guess I have to actually try. Darn." Dimentio said back. They both then sent they're hundreds of clones at each other. (Cue ~ L'Oscurità Dell'Ignoto) Dimentio's clones then began throwing magical orbs at Mephiles', but they were only being pushed back. Mephiles then formed his arm into a Lightsaber-like sword and flew towards Dimentio. Mephiles swung at him, except Dimentio teleported out of the way and threw a magical orb into Mephiles' back, then he flew at Mephiles, tackling him, which forced him forward into some clones, which then bombarded him. Mephiles' clones jumped at Dimentio, but Dimentio dodged. "Is this all that you've got Mephiles? I was truly expecting more." Dimentio said. Mephiles exploded with energy, forcing all the clones of Dimentio's back. "I've only begun." Mephiles stated. "Then let's take this to another level." Dimentio said. (Cue ~ Night of Fate) Mephiles & Dimentio began teleporting around very quickly, exchanging blows, and magic, flashing by multiple areas. -------------------------------- Big the Cat VS Hercule Satan -------------------------------- Hercule activates his jetpack to slow his fall, then lands on a nearby building. Big uses his fishing pole to pull himself to the building Hercule was on. Right as Hercule pulled out his gun, Dimentio & Mephiles appeared right in front of them. "WHAT THE- YOWCH!" Hercule yelled out, getting nailed in the back with one of Dimentio's magical orbs, as he was trying to hit Mephiles, who was standing in front of Mephiles. "'AY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!!??" Hercule yelled at Dimentio. "Don't get in my way, is the best solution." Dimentio stated. "HUH? WHY YOU-" Hercule was about to yell, then getting interrupted by Mephiles. "Don't get all angry, old man." Mephiles said to Hercule. "Um... Who are you guys?" Big asked. "Don't worry big guy." Dimentio replied. "WHA- How do you know my name?!" Big asked, but it was to late. Dimentio & Mephiles had disappeared again. ---------------- Goku VS Asura ---------------- Goku started blocking and punching back they were caught in a stale mate each blocking the others punches. Mephiles then appeared next to them. Asura & Goku halted they're attacks and glanced at Mephiles. "What the fuck are you?" Asura asked. "Find out. I'm busy!" Mephiles stated, then avoiding an attack from Dimentio. "Whoa! They seem powerful!" Goku thought to himself. Mephiles then created a giant monster to attack Dimentio. Dimentio easily boxed it in and blew it up, causing Mephiles to feel shock for a moment or two. "Impressive, correct?" Dimentio asked. "Yes, that's very impressive whoever you are!" Goku said politely. Asura rolled his eyes. Mephiles reappeared, and Dimentio thanked Goku as they both disappeared again. ------------------------------ Ganondorf VS Doctor Doom ------------------------------ "W-What?!" said the Demon King in confusion and shocked. "If you think your pathetic dark magic can get past my armour, then your dead wrong!" said Doom, who jumped into the air. He crossed his arm and put himself in a diagonal position. Then suddenly, Mephiles & Dimentio appeared in front of the 2 kings of evil. Doom purposely missed the Foot Dive to prevent any damage to the 2 that had suddenly appeared. "WHY ARE YOU IN OUR WAY?!?!" Ganondorf & Doctor Doom yelled at the same time, pretty angered. "Apologies, but me and my enemy here were teleporting around and attacking. Didn't mean to disturb." Dimentio said. "Just, get outta here!" Doctor Doom shouted. "Very well." Dimentio & Mephiles said at the same time, then disappeared. ----------------------------------- Count Dooku VS Mister Sinister ----------------------------------- Mister Sinister smirked and let out small laugh as he simply teleported out of the way. He appeared behind Dooku punching him across the face multiple times as he turned around. Dooku spun his lightsaber over his head and brought it down on Mister Sinister slicing into his chest. Dimentio & Mephiles then reappeared on both sides of the 2 fighters, and Dimentio accidentally threw multiple magical orbs into Count Dooku, who stumbled into Mephiles, who just plain shoved him outta the way. Mephiles then formed an energy blast in his hands and threw it at Dimentio, who easily teleported outta the way, and behind Mephiles, then hitting him with another magical orb, sending him forwards. Dimentio then teleported himself & Mephiles away. ------------------------ Maka Albarn VS Fang ------------------------ But suddenly the scythe wielding girl attacked again. Surprised by her speed it was nearly game over for him. Only in the last second he rolled to the side and the weapon of his enemy missed him just barley. "Damn, that was close." he heard Eryns voice. But then, Dimentio & Mephiles appeared in between the 4 fighters. "Who are you!?" Maka & Fang exclaimed. Dimentio & Mephiles downright ignored them for the time being, and Mephiles formed his arm into a Lightsaber-like sword once again, and zoomed at Dimentio. "How 'bout we finish up?" Dimentio asked, and then teleported himself & Mephiles away. ---------------------------- COUNT BLECK'S CASTLE ---------------------------- They reappeared in Count Bleck's Castle. "You wanna die where you live?" Mephiles asked. "Oh, no. You seriously never payed attention did you?" Dimentio asked, with a smirk, and snapped his fingers. (Cue ~ The Ultimate Show) Suddenly, a small plant sprouted on Mephiles' head. "Your mind is now mine, and you'll do exactly as I say, Mr. M." Dimentio stated. Mephiles was in shock, as his entire mind began disappearing. "I'll... do as you say... master..." ''The brainwashed Mephiles replied. "Good." Dimentio said, and pulled out the Chaos Heart. Dimentio manipulated it's power to destroy Mephiles from existence. 'K.O.!' Conclusion (Cue ~ The Ultimate Show) Wiz: I... ugh... I'm not even gonna complain anymore. '''Boomstick: Better not. Anyway, there's multiple reasons why Dimentio won. For one, he's undoubtedly faster, as he leaves behind afterimages, something fast characters like Sonic does, which that alone indicates his speed. Also, he can teleport. Mephiles can to, but without teleportation, Dimentio was faster.' Wiz: Dimentio's magic was stronger than anything Mephiles even encountered. Think about it like this: Shadow's strength is amazing, but nowhere near planet buster, dimension destroyer, or universe destroyer. While Mephiles wasn't killed by Shadow, he has never encountered universe destroying power, therefore it's only fair to say he'd die from the Chaos Heart. Even if he didn't, Dimentio enslaved him, so Dimentio could have ask Mephiles to kill himself, or any other means. Literally, strength and weaponry easily go to Dimentio. Boomstick: And let's also look at durability. Again. Never encountered universe power, but Dimentio wasn't fazed by his own attack that killed Mario and friends, who were all unscathed by a hypernova. Wiz: Already that puts Dimentio's durability above everyone else's. And that's not counting the Chaos Heart's invulnerability that's granted to Count Bleck, Luigi, and Dimentio. And the reason only those 3 can use it? Well, the Dark Prognosticus, which are the ways to use the Chaos Heart, state only Count Bleck, and Luigi can use it. Now, I know what your thinking, "Why did Dimentio use it?" Well, he defeated Count Bleck. Not to mention, it states only they can use it to it's FULLEST. However, Dimentio demonstrated the proper strength, by defeating basically everyone, to harness it. Therefore, Dimentio is able to use it. Hell, after he died in Super Paper Mario, he left behind a FRACTION of his power to destroy the universe. Literally, durability goes to Dimentio. And this victory sorta easily goes to him as well. Boomstick: Looks like Mephiles had the chaos, but not the heart. Heh. Wiz: The winner is Dimentio. New Conclusion (Cue ~ Final Hours Metal Remix) Boomstick: Ahh, hey Wiz, check out this old battle of ours! Wiz: Yeah. The one where we downgraded Dimentio, right? Yeah, I remember it. Boomstick: *Scrolls down to comment section* Damn! Eighty comments! They're all probably talking about how fabulous I am and how much the show benefits because of me... Wiz: *Reads the comments* Holy hell... Disagree, disagree, agree, agree, agree, agree and agree... Boomstick: Wait... They DISAGREE?! I AM BEAUTIFUL, AND THEY JUS--''' Wiz: No, bucket head! They disagree with Dimentio beating Mephiles! '''Boomstick: Really?! HOW?!?! Metal Mario875: I am not quite sure how myself. Boomstick: OH, SWEET JESUS! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! Metal Mario875: The author... How do you not know th--oh yeah, I wrote you out to be the funny and stupid one. Boomstick: Wait... Did you just call me... FUNNY?! How DARE you?! I am HILARIOUS, THANK YA VERY MUCH! Wiz: So you're the reason I have to deal with him? Metal Mario875: Yea... Wiz: *Glares at Metal Mario875 for a long time* We should probably debunk this stuff in the comment section. Metal Mario875: Anyway, with this vulture watching me, I shall begin. Wiz: Dimentio was actually heavily low-balled in this fight. This is mainly because Metal was a dumbass back then. Metal Mario875: No! Why am I writing discrimination against myself!? Bad Wiz! Wiz: I wouldn't really enjoy going through the heavy explanation for Dimentio's feats again, so, please check out Metal's Dimentio VS Scourge battle to find all of that at www.MetalSucksDix.org. Metal Mario875: ...You son of a--'' '''Boomstick: Why is my food getting so salty? *Bites into Chicken Wing* Ah fuck! My kidneys! '''''Metal Mario875: Okay, okay, enough jokes, ladies and gentlemen. Anyway, please note to those who are reading this that I truly have no beef with anyone who disagrees with my fights. As a matter of fact, I normally don't care. But, as my name would suggest, when someone tries to 1-Up my Mario knowledge, I get a little defensive. Scratch that, I get REALLY defensive. So, here we go. Boomstick: I'll read, and you guys counter them. Ahem, "I know some Mario fans will say 'But Dimentio can mind control Mephiles into committing suicide right from the start of the fight.' Before that can happen Mephiles will wait until Dimentio is alone by himself then distract him with the shining light the way he distracted Sonic and Elise in Sonic '06 before killing Sonic then steal Dimentio's shadow to take on his form and mind control powers so the battle would technically be a stalemate. So what makes Dimentio and Mephiles different?" Wiz: Long story short, plenty of things. First of all, Mephiles could only evidently stdal someone's shadow in his Mist form, which we never seen again after the events of Shadow's story. We can't just assume that Mephiles could take on that form the same way we can't just assume that Dimentio can transform into Super Dimentio without Luigi. If we were to assume for Mephiles but not for Dimentio, that is evident bias that cannot be ignored. Metal Mario875: Even after stealing Shadow's shadow, he could still be ripped out of his shadow and into a vulnerable state just by simply powering up. And Mario characters, Paper Mario especially, aren't new to fighting copies of themselves. Not in the slightest. Doopliss and Shadoo are two copies I can name off the top of my head. Mephiles doesn't have knowledge of Dimentio. In order to understand that he'd even need to do such a thing, assuming he can in the first place, he'd need to know some of Dimentio's powers. And the Floro Sprouts are secretive--you don't just, know about them. Wiz: Mario, Peach, Bowser, Nastasia, Count Bleck and even Luigi himself didn't know about the Floro Sprout planted in Luigi's head until it was far too late. And besides, just because Mephiles can't feel pain when encountered by a bunch of Planetary enemies doesn't mean we can assume he won't be hurt by someone who's High Complex Multiversal--which is literal infinities higher than Planetary. Hell, even Universal, Solaris' level, stands no chance in Tartarus. Metal Mario875: Well, this argument has been dissected. Moving on. Boomstick: "Mephiles has the power of time travel while Dimentio is the master of dimensions. Time powers are more important than space powers because if Mephiles makes a mistake he can travel back in time to correct his mistakes. If Dimentio makes a mistake he is digging his own grave." Wiz: So... many... fallacies... Metal Mario875: Time and space are equal. One can't exist without the other. It all depends on the user and how the powers are used. I would like to correct you, as they both have time & space manipulation. As a matter of fact, they're both reality warpers. This shows that neither can get ahead of the other. Wiz: Mephiles can travel back in time all he wants, assuming he'd even live through one mistake when up against a foe like Dimentio. But he can't fix his mistakes. This is because, while the mistake is gone, he simply cannot defeat Dimentio. That is Mephiles' ultimate issue, the inability to defeat Dimentio. He'll travel back in time, just for the mistake to happen again. And again, and again, and again, '''and again. He cannot defeat someone THIS much more powerful than him. He can't.' '''Boomstick: "I know you're thinking that Dimentio can seal Mephiles in a dimension then erase it but even if he got sealed into it Mephiles can time travel back to when Dimentio is about to create a dimension and kill him with the instant death laser that killed Sonic in Sonic '06. If Dimentio can use mind control then Mephiles can since he can just steal Dimentio's shadow and take on its abilities before starting the fight thus both mind control powers cancel each other out."' Wiz: Oh boy. I'm going to let Metal tackle the main parts of this one, but I'll tackle the small ones, i.e., the ones we've already debunked. Mephiles taking Dimentio's shadow will not happen simply due to the fact that Mephiles can't revert back to his Mist form. We have zero proof he can do so. Even if he does, he needs to know that he has to do such a thing to begin with, which would require him to see some of Dimentio's power. Which is the last thing he'd ever experience. Immortality doesn't matter. When encountered by a foe this much more powerful than yourself, you can't just assume your powers are going to work. Again, this is Mephiles' largest problem; HE CAN'T BEAT DIMENTIO TO BEGIN WITH! Seriously, just to let you know, when put into comparison, Dimentio is stronger as he can move in the singularity of The Void, which was stated by a Nimbi to be similar to a "dimensional black hole," which would require Immeasurable strength. He is faster, as The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines and all possibilities, which makes his speed infinite for being able to move inside it and in places it has annihilated. He is more durable and has a higher attack potency, as he can match The Void's power IN A CUT SCENE, making him 11D--High Complex Multiversal. Infinities than 3D, Planetary Mephiles. And he is smarter, having written the Dark Prognosticus proving him to have Precognition, long-term. With this, he could literally predict all of Mephiles' moves thousands of years into the future--and be correct about them. He's cunning, manipulative, and has plenty of abilities. Meanwhile, Mephiles has finite speed. Not only is he speed blitzed before he can do anything in this battle, he hits Mephiles with power sufficient enough to legitimately solo Archie Sonic, let alone Game Sonic. Some miscellaneous things include The Void defying logic. Merlon states that The Void, and I quote, "It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon... Is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but will only grow. And in the end, it will swallow all existence... All worlds, all dimensions..." It also foretells the following: "The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it... unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task." So, in short term, The Void defies spatial dimensions themselves! And ALL of them, too! And because Mario exists in our world, as proven directly by Mario is Missing, this is 11D. The only way to stop this things that seeps into all timelines and possibilities is to destroy its owner. In this case, that'd be Dimentio, who is made invincible and into 12D upon activating its power. So, Mephiles time travels back to stop Dimentio from creating The Void? Won't work. It already exists in the past now. It exists in the present, and future. And WILL destroy Mephiles. He can't escape this, nor could Solaris. Sure, if we were to take the theory that Sonic Rivals 2 is in between the destroyed '06 timeline and that Iblis became Ifrit and Mephiles became Time Eater, then he still dies. He regenerated from the timeline being erased--NOT the entire macroverse blowing up in his face. Also, Dimentio has immortality himself after he gets access to the Chaos Heart or his Super Dimentio form. Why? Because, again, NOTHING can stop the dark one, who is Dimentio. This would include Queen Jaydes, who has complete control over life and death. And Dimentio's immune to that. Metal Mario875: As for his instant death laser, just because it killed a Planetary foe DOES NOT, and I repeat, DOES NOT mean that he can one-shot anyone. This would be similar to me saying, "Because Zen'o could one-shot Giygamasu, he can easily one-shot The-One-Above-All." This argument is clearly flawed. You need to compare the power levels of the two characters instead just assuming that because he one-shots something in his universe, that it'd work on anybody and everybody. Regardless, Dimentio doesn't need to trap Mephiles, all he has to do is hit him once. That's it. Boomstick: "Paper Mario isn't canon to the Super Mario Bros. Games just like how Sonic Boom isn't canon to the Modern and Classic Sonic Games. What does Paper Mario and Sonic Boom have in common? They're spin-offs. Sonic '06 is canon but due to the ending the events in Sonic '06 never happened but the Sonic characters remember the events that happened during the time period." Wiz: You claim to have done your research, but missed the most important thing of all: the word of God. Metal, take it. Metal Mario875: What is the word of God, you might ask? It's when the creator/author of the series states something. It goes no matter what. It's their series, they decide what makes sense. They decide what is true and false. In a 2012 interview, Game Informer asked questions to Mario game designer and director Shigeru Miyamoto about some weird questions about the Mario canon and Bowser's kids. Miyamoto indirectly confirms Mario to have no canon at all, as they are thought of as a 'troupe of actors.' They can adopt any role they want, very similar to Popeye, a character that inspired Miyamoto's creation of Mario. This interview screams that Mario has no canon, that everything Mario is just Mario, nothing more, nothing less. If you want more proof, in Mario Party Island Tour, Bowser states that Dry Bowser is a close family member. Boomstick: Wait, WHAT?! How does THAT make sense?! In New Super Mario Bros., Bowser clearly falls into lava and becomes Dry Bowser. Hell, the final boss features Dry Bowser transforming back into Bowser! This contradicts with Mario Party and even main form platformers! Metal Mario875: That is exactly it. It's not suppose to make sense. Because Nintendo doesn't aim for that. They don't care what contradictions they make; Miyamoto made that very clear. Their roles can change on a fucking dime. This is for money, which makes the world go round. Not because there's story. Because Mario characters are similar to cartoon characters; pure comic relief. They can do whatever they want because toon force. Hell, on the back of Paper Mario The Thousand-Year Door's case, it states, and I quote, "Get ready for a two-dimensional role-playing adventure for the ages as Mario returns to paper form to discover a mystery that sleeps behind an ancient, legendary portal called the Thousand-Year Door." This quote proves that all Mario has to do is transform into Paper Mario. This all disproves one small statement in Paper Jam's commercial that was absent in the actual game. So, Paper Mario is very much canon. Sonic Boom, besides design, also is never really stated to be a different canon, so it should count too. Long story short, wrong. NEXT! Boomstick: "Before you go ahead and call me a Sonic fanboy because I knoe the truth, I did my research. Time beats space. I also played Mario and Sonic games. Sonic characters triumph over Mario characters while Mario games triumph over Sonic games. It's a fact!" Wiz: My god, the arrogance with this guy. Boomstick: Yeah, it was pretty cocky, but hey, he probably truly believes it, just like how Metal's biased ass thinks--''' ''Metal Mario875: Cunt.'' '''Boomstick: *Looks at Metal Mario875* Oh... Metal Mario875: ... Boomstick: ... Metal Mario875: ... Boomstick: ... Wiz: Guys, can we continue? Boomstick & Metal Mario875: *Looks at Wiz* ... Wiz: *Sighs* Anyway, no. You are not a fanboy. I believe you are misinformed. You're a fanboy when you disregard facts without reasons for such an action. But no, again, time and space are equal. And no, overall, to be brutally honest, Mario characters crush Sonic characters. Boomstick: "Mephiles can time travel to when Dimentio was born and kill him then return to his time." Wiz: No, not this argument again. Metal Mario875: Dimentio has lived way back to when the Ancients ruled with Pixls. Dimentio is thousands of years old. Mephiles would not guess that. Besides, pretty sure Dimentio is nothing normal. I am not even sure if he was born under normal causes. Remember, Paper Mario is a story book. In one thousand years, if you were to read Harry Potter, he is still the teenager he always was. And always will be. Storybook characters don't age. Mephiles could travel back in time, okay. But he'll never encounter a baby Dimentio. He'll always encounter an adult--an adult that destroys him in one hit. And again, Mephiles isn't going to take a drastic approach until he knows he has to. And all Dimentio has to do is hit him once, and he is dead. Boomstick: Long story short, Mephiles truly did have the chaos. But, he lacked the heart. Metal Mario875: Agreed. And if anyone STILL disagrees with this fight, take your rebuttals to my message wall. Wiz: The winner is, Dimentio. Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Metal Mario875 Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles